


Untitled

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, mini fill, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for the prompt on the kink meme: Gaby and Illya start dating after the events of the movie, but they feel like there's an element missing to their relationship. A while later Napoleon gets sent on a dangerous mission, in which he almost dies. Illya goes after him and manages to save him. Then, while Illya and Gaby are nursing Napoleon back to health, they begin to realize he was the missing element. And slowly, they start becoming a polyamorous relationship.</p><p>http://kinkfromuncle.dreamwidth.org/640.html?thread=16000#cmt16000</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled here: http://kinkfromuncle.dreamwidth.org/640.html?thread=65664#cmt65664

Napoleon groans. Trying to open his eyes, he finds that he is besieged by an onslaught of pain.  
  
"Two broken ribs. Broken ankles, lacerations across your back, burn marks on your thighs." Gaby lists off as if she was reminding him of the groceries list. "Waverly says that you're off the active roster for the next month."  
  
Napoleon grimaces, blinking the ceiling of their hotel room into focus. "Tell Waverly not to overreact."  
  
Gaby makes an unladylike noise in the back of her throat. Napoleon turns to look at her as her weight settles the space next to him on the mattress. "I think you'd do better to tell  _him_  that." She says, jerking her head at the sleeping figure on the other side of him.  
  
It is then that he notices the heavy arm slung over his abdomen. "Huh." Is all Napoleon manages at the sight of Ilya's (ridiculously luscious lashes fluttering as he snuffles in his sleep) face.  
  
"Yes. Well." Gaby says. "He had to pull you out of there after you failed to sound off." She pauses, "It wasn't pretty."  
  
"I'd imagine it wasn't." Napoleon whispers, uninjured arm reaching up to brush away the strands of hair that have fallen across Ilya's face. Swallowing, he turns to Gaby. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. "If by that, you mean to ask whether we are propositioning you to be our lover, then yes." She smiles. Stretching and nimbly climbing over their bodies, she brings herself to spoon Ilya from behind, effectively sandwiching him between their bodies. "I've seen the way you look at him. And I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
"Then you know."  
  
Gaby chuckles, slipping her arm around Ilya's shoulder. Kissing her - their - lover on his cheek, she reaches for Napoleon. "I know. And I approve." The twinkle in her eyes spark a warm sort of mischief in Napoleon. "I think I should like to see him fuck you when you're better."  
  
Napoleon smirks, leaning over to kiss the cheek that she kissed. "I think I'd like that too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
